Love, Victory, and War
by andrea mae
Summary: Colonel Tavington as a sweet lover with a scary side when angered but others. Bad summary read it for yourself
1. Chapter 1

A young girl sat in the corner of a great room, bright blue eyes and long wavy black hair. Rain trickled down the pain of the high windows, England's final farewell, and the girl's family was leaving for the Americas. Her blue eyes watched a young boy about 13 in a British Army Uniform, "William," escaped her lips. His eyes caught hers and he smiled but continued his conversation.

The girl still sat in the corner as the Soirée came to a slow end William walked over to her and sat next to her. "No worries, I will come for you and bring you home. We are only five years apart." She smiled and relaxed. "Do you promise me William?" "That I do."

----------------------------------13 Years Later-----------------------------------

A young woman stood on the outskirts of a Soirée thrown for Lord General Cornwallis. Her bright blue eyes had hardened and lost their sparkle of youth years ago; her black hair grew longer and swung freely at her waist on a good day. She had grown up and now was the most sought after woman on the Santee River. Even now, at a soirée were she was to enjoy herself, she couldn't escape.

"Miss Whitten, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

"Of course general," O'Hara gently took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He had been trying to court her since he saw her. She was a bit annoyed by it. She looked around for an escape but found none until-

"Where the hell is he!" A tall lean man said angrily to his subordinate

"Please forgive me," O'Hara said taking of to quell the officer. "Colonel please calm down or leave. This is not the place for your unfashionable outbursts."

"If you listen to me-"

"Colonel Tavington," General Cornwallis said coming to stand next to O'Hara. "Leave or calm down, when we are done here you will have your time to talk."

"My lord," he said bowing stiffly.

"Miss Whitten." General Cornwallis said surprised.

"My lord," she curtseyed. Colonel Tavington perked up at her voice. "Thank you for having me; I am enjoying my time here, my lord."

"Good I am glad to hear that."

"Charity?" Tavington asked stepping forward.

"That is Miss Whitten to you," O'Hara said proudly as if she had taken his name. Charity's eyes widened and softened. She touched the chain that hung around her neck. "Miss Whitten?"

"Please excuse me, General, My lord." She headed for the open doors and out into the gardens, Tavington followed her. She sat on one of the small benches and was playing with a ring. Tavington knew the ring; it once belonged to his mother. He gave it to her the night before she left England.

"Charity," Tavington called when he came into view. "Do you remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You promised to take me home to England, and now it is too late."

"What are you saying?"

"O'Hara has cast his eye upon me," She looked away. "There is nothing I can do."

"Trust me, your father had promised you to me back in England. I still carry the papers with me."

"An arranged marriage!" She was shocked, "My father died two winters ago."

"I will talk to your mother," he aid hopeful.

"She is too busy for such things. She had remarried last spring and my step father would never allow me to marry you. He doesn't believe-"

"Calm down, everything should be fine. Trust me."

"I do but you're the "butcher". That is hard to look past. I know you, my mother knows, but it is still hard to see the real you under that uniformed solider."

"Charity, trust me, trust the William you know."

"Charity!" Her mother yelled worried, she didn't recognize Tavington. "Get away- William? Good God it has been so long, how have you been all of these years?"

"Wonderful for being a Colonel Mrs. Whitten."

"It is Mrs. Sampson now," she said proudly.

"Any relation to Sergeant Thomas Sampson?"

"He is my husband."

"Brilliant," he said remembering how oddly happy Sampson was just after arriving in South Carolina. "I wish we could stay here and chat, but I do have some pressing business to attend to."

"Very well then, the chat shall wait," Charity's mother said with a wave of her glove clad hand.

"DO you still have your late husband's paper?"

"You've come for Charity," she said lowering her hand. "I am sorry William."

"What is it?" He asked preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. "Please tell me."

"Tom has already promised her to O'Hara." She saw his shocked face, "I thought you wouldn't come back. I am sorry."

"I hate General O'Hara, you know that."

"I know. But what am I going to do?"

"Find the papers and let me marry charity like promised in England."

"I will, come and visit us and we will settle this." She took charity's hand, "We must rejoin our group. It is almost time to depart."

"My lacy," he bowed and kissed Charity's mothers hand. He turned to Charity, "Mae Domina1," He let his lips linger on her hand.

"Good night William."

1 Mae Domina- Latin for my lady


	2. Chapter 2

Charity looked out over the fields before the house. In the tree line by the road birds sang a sweet song. It had been two weeks since Charity had seen Tavington, and now she feared she would marry O'Hara

"Miss Whitten, I found this book among my belongings. I believe you would enjoy it." He handed her Hamlet, she sighed getting annoyed.

"Thank you general, but I told my mother that I would visit with her." She got up gracefully and walked up to her mother's room. "I am done!" She slammed the door behind her.

"What now?"

"He gave me Hamlet. And he described it as if I never heard of it before. This is the last straw." She threw the book and fell down. "I hate him and the way he treats me."

"Look my dear what is this?" Her mother pulled out an old well warn letter, "Smells of lavender and vanilla."

"Give me that," she opened and read the letter carefully. 'To my dearest Charles, Oh how I have missed you so. Your son grows each and every day inside of me. He shall even look like an O'Hara. I am sure of it-' Charity got up of the floor, "I know how to sever this tie," she ran down the stairs and outside. "Charles!" She screamed. "Your married?! How could you lead me on like this?!" She faked tears and ran away laughing.

-Later that night-

"Tom," Charity's mother, Elizabeth, said getting under the covers of their bed, "Did you know that O'Hara is already married."

"No he is not," he lowered his book, "He will be soon though."

"Really?" She asked surprised and hopeful.

"Yes, to that daughter of yours."

"Tom she hates him and I do not like the way he treats her."

"That is no reason to break my promise, unless we can find someone else."

"I have one," she bit her lip watching his expressions. "William Tavington"

"THE BUTCHER! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"You want her out of the picture and he is willing to take her as a wife. They grew up together."

"I said no Elizabeth, and I meant it. Now go to sleep." Elizabeth rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

Charity watched as the men walked about guarding the house from "Rebels". She sighed; she was still in her blue silk Taffeta polonaise gown. He book lay across her lap as she watched the moon. How she wished to be swept off her feet by William, and then as if he knew her thought he came ridding into the clearing before her window. "William," she whispered but dare not move because someone would be guarding her door. But how could she just sit there and wait for him? She took her book and left her room.

"Where are you going?" A solider asked.

"To the kitchen, I am hungry and did not get enough at dinner," she began to walk and he followed. "Are you going to follow me everywhere?"

"Sorry, General O'Hara says I am to have you under my protection at all times."

"Bugger off! I am a grown woman and can handle myself."

"Yes, Miss Whitten," He said backing off.

Charity walked down to the kitchen to see Brandon and Martha sitting by the fire. She smiled warmly at them. "Be careful Charity, cause if that General finds you and William he will have our heads."

"Of course Martha," Charity smiled and then slipped out the door and ran off towards the barn. She slipped in without being noticed by anyone. O'Hara was yelling at William for something, most likely taking out his frustrations over Charity. O'Hara left and William muttered to himself as he walked back towards the house. Charity threw a rock at him and he turned around ready to pounce on the person. Charity showed herself in the light of the moon and stars. "Will you not come see me?" She smiled.

"Get back in there before someone sees you," he whispered running towards her.

"Too late, I have been seen by you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him. Her heart pounded, "William let us run away and get married."

"We can not, your stepfather and your mother would have my head," he whispered in her ear.

"They will never know." She had a wily smile on her lips.

"And how will they never know? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Please William; I can not live without you." She looked down then back up at him," I do not want to marry O'Hara. Please William," tears began to fill her blue eyes.

Her pleas were enough to melt his cold heart, "When?" He tried his best to hide his excitement.

"Now William, take me away now!"

"I can not Charity. Who will ever marry us?" He asked letting his hold on her loosen.

"One of the regimental-"

"So your stepfather and your mother may find out? Oh Charity, I can not do this."

"But you can not just let me go." Tears spilled and streamed down her face.

"Charity," He hugged her close, "I will marry you but there are so many questions to answer before it may happen."

"How come you will not kiss me?" She asked drying her tears. "Do you not love me enough?" William took a deep breath, pulled Charity closer and kissed her passionately all in one movement. He pulled away watching a breathless Charity before him. She smiled then stood on tippy toes to reach Williams lips as she began to kiss him again. This time William pushed her back against the barn wall and pressed his body to hers. They played a kissing war, pulling each other this way and that. Finally William pulled away.

"Is that what you wanted?" He questioned smiling the whole time.

"Maybe I still want it." Charity grabbed Williams coat and pulled him to her.

"Charity," He pushed her away. "We can not, what if-"

"What if we get too comfortable? William I love you!" Charity looked around, "Wait! My Aunt Ginny, she lives three miles away."

"I can not believe you-"

"William it is perfect. She will not interfere and there is a small church two miles down the road from her. William it is perfect."

"When is the same question."

"Tomorrow, I can talk my mother into letting me stand with her for two weeks. She would never stand in the way of love." Charity was holding his hand tightly. "William, what will you say?"

"Yes, my love."

* * *

"Charity!" her stepfather yelled up the stairs. "Come down here."

"But sir she is not properly dressed."

"Just get her down here as soon as you-"

"I am ready," Charity appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in brown working gown.

"Come here," he held out for her hand and she walked down and put her hand in his. "Come, come Charity." He led her into the Parlor; there stood O'Hara, her mother and one of the Lieutenants from a local Regiment.

"What is this all about?" Charity asked trying to take her hand from her stepfather's hand, but he held fast. "Will no one tell me?"

"O'Hara has agreed to marry you tomorrow." He placed Charity's hand in O'Hara's. He closed his fingers around her tiny hand. "I give you my blessing General."

"Thank you sir," he smiled at Tom then looked to Charity who had a blank look on her face. "Charity, I promise to be the best a husband could be. You will never doubt me once, and I shall never give you a reason." Charity's eyes filled with tears and she could barley nod. Then William caught her eye at the door. He dropped his hands down by his side. He raised his head with a stiff lip and walked right by the room and out into the sunny morning.

"William," she whispered hoarsely before running after him.

"That will be something that we will have to remedy," O'Hara smiled at Tom before walking outside.

"William please, listen to me." She gently touched his arm.

He rotated his arm and grabbed her wrist," Why so you can tell me that last night was for nothing?" Anger was rising in him, "I saw and heard everything I needed!" He pushed her away and O'Hara caught her.

"Colonel that would have you-"

"Save it O'Hara, no one wants to hear you." He rode off leaving a cloud of dust.

Charity fell to her knees and began to weep. "Dearest Charity, he was never worth anything. He is a heartless man, nothing more. Come along and we will have you eat before-"

"Before what?!" Charity snapped. "I just lost my childhood friend forever!"

"Come on Charity," Her mother said going to help her up.

"No, if she wants to scream, cry and make a spectacle out of herself then she may. But as soon as we are married that will be then end of such childish outburst and I will break her of them." Her mother recoiled her hand and walked back to the house. "Get up Charity," O'Hara demanded, but when she just sat there he pulled her up by her arm. "Get in that house," he hissed.

"I am not someone you can order around," Charity said facing him. "I am a person and I shall not be ordered around."

"I will be your husband and you will do as I say. If I say gravel at my feet, you'll do it." He smiled," And among other things as well."

"Then I shall never sleep in the same room let alone the same bed."

"Oh yes, you will Charity," he took her arm and led her into the house.


End file.
